


Face Down

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abused!Eren, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Hate, Hero!Levi, Jerk!Jean, Love, M/M, Rescue, Romance, Song Inspired, Stabbing, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend, Jean. Levi is his friend who will not stand for it.</p><p>This story is based off of the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

Eren grunted as a fist collided with his nose. The hit was so powerful that Eren stumbled back against the wall and immediately brought his hand up to grab his nose. Before he had time to come up with a come back, he was punched again and this time knocked to the ground. He let out a strangle cry of pain and looked up at the person who was causing him the harm.

 

Jean stood above him, hovering. He wore a hard glare on his face as he looked at his boyfriend and punching back. "I told you to stop hanging around them." He said through a growl.

 

"I-I know... I'm sorry..." Eren choked out, trying not to say too much in fear that he would start crying. He hated crying in front of Jean. He didn't want him to think he was weak and he knew that Jean would only beat him worse if he did catch him crying.

 

Jean stared at him for a moment with the glare before his face softened and he sighed. He held his hand out for Eren to take, which he did, and he pulled him up. When Eren was up and standing, Jean pulled him to the bathroom to help take care of his nose.

 

He walked inside the bathroom and ordered Eren to sit on the counter while he went to the medicine cabinet to get the medical things that would help. When he had them all, he walked over to Eren and stood in between his legs. He cleaned the blood up and inspected his nose to make sure that it wasn't broken. When he came to the conclusion that it wasn't, he bandaged it up.

 

"There, you're all set." Jean said, walking away briefly to put away the things. He returned back in between his legs and looked Eren in the eye.

 

The whole time, Eren had remained silent, in fear of speaking and saying the wrong thing. His gaze was slightly tilted to the floor, so Jean brought his hand up and moved so he was looking at him. He noticed the sad look in Eren's eyes frowned. "Hey, I'm sorry... You know I love you." He told him softly before claiming his lips into a kiss.

 

In his mind, Eren was shoving Jean away from him and punching him as hard as he could in his face just like Jean had done to him minutes again. However, this was reality. He forced himself to kiss back which pleased Jean. They kissed for a minute before Jean decided to pull away. He stepped away from Eren and helped him off of the counter.

 

"Come on, lets go to bed." He said, a statement, not an option. Eren nodded his head, having no choice. Jean pulled Eren out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom. He walked inside and took off his shirt as he walked over to the bed and laid down on it. Eren slowly followed along behind him, stripping off his shirt and pants so he was just in his boxers.

 

He took his spot next to Jean and Jean wasted no time wrapping his arms around Eren's waist and pulling him closer to him. Eren sighed slightly, feeling Jean press his lips to his forehead. "I love you." Jean mumbled against it as he closed his eyes.

 

"I love you, too..." Eren said quietly, closing his own eyes. He laid there on the bed and waited to fall asleep.

 

-The Next Day-

 

"I told you to buy some fucking milk yesterday!" Jean screamed in anger at Eren as he picked up a vase and chucked it at the boy. Eren squeaked in surprise and ducked down just in time to miss it. Jean was glaring darkly at him. "Go to the fucking store right now and buy it, you useless piece of shit!" He barked at him.

 

Eren nodded his head quickly as he scrambled over to where his shoes laid by the door and put them on. Once they were on, he opened the door and ran out as fast as he could, almost tripping and falling on his face in the process.

 

He ran out of their apartment building and finally slowed down to a walk. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He was thankful that only a vase was only thrown at him this morning, it usually was worse than that. He looked ahead as he walked, going to the store that was nearby their apartment.

 

He reached it and walked inside, going to the milk section. While he was there, he decided to pick up some other things they would most likely soon need, like bread and butter and more. Once he felt that he had picked enough things, he walked to the check out. His friend, Levi, was working at the store that day, so he went to his check out.

 

As Eren put the groceries onto the counter, Lev inspected the bandage on his nose. "What happened?" He asked him, his face showing no interest, though deep down inside he was the complete opposite.

 

Levi had met Jean a couple times and from those times, he knew that he didn't like him. From the way he acted, it was a douche. Levi might have also been an asshole, but he was the good kind. This kid wasn't. He was snobby and had a big ego that needed to be checked. Not to mention, he had been pretty handsy with Eren, even when Eren didn't seem to want it. And he was forceful, always yanking Eren around. He was crossing lines with Levi that should never be crossed by anyone with a will to live.

 

Eren jumped at the question and looked at Levi with slightly wide eyes. "O-Oh!" He brought his hand up to his nose and touched it gently, though he still winced. He grinned cheekily at him as he quickly thought up a lie. "You know me, I'm clumsy. I was walking down the hall when I turned too early to go into a room and I walked right into the wall. I gave myself a bloody nose and bruised it, but luckily I didn't break it." He chuckled slightly.

 

Levi stared at him like he was stupid, but shook his head. He didn't believe him, but he didn't actually have any proof to prove him wrong, so he had no choice but to agree with Eren.

 

"Idiot." He said as he shook his head and rung up the food. He told Eren the price for everything and Eren paid for them. "Hey, wanna hang out later?" Eren asked him as he grabbed the bags and looked at Levi.

 

"Whatever." Levi grunted as a reply, which was a yes in his language.

 

"Great, just call before you come over!" Eren chirped happily before turning and exiting the store. Levi watched as he left before sighing to himself and shaking his head. He wasn't the emotional type of person, but he did consider Eren apart of his life and he wasn't afraid to hurt anyone who tried to hurt the brunette boy.

 

He had known the boy since Eren was 10 years old and Levi had been 14. Now, here they were ten years later, Eren now 20 and Levi 24. He would never admit it to anyone, but as they years went on, he had began to develop some romantic feelings towards the boy, but now Eren was in a relationship with some douche. Honestly, it pissed Levi off deeply, but what could he do? Without actually seeing anything bad happen, he could only keep his mouth shut.

 

Though he watched, and the minute that Jean slipped, he would get him. He wouldn't let Jean get away with this forever, he would catch him. He just needed the right timing.

 

-With Eren-

 

Eren arrived at the apartment and walked inside. Jean was passed out on the couch with one cheek smushed against the pillow that his head was rested on and his arm hanging over the edge. Eren sighed and shook his head, walking to the kitchen and setting everything down. He looked at the clock that was on the stove and saw that it was getting late in the afternoon.

 

Deciding on getting to work on Jeans lunch, he grabbed what he would need to put it together and got to work on making it. He didn't make him anything special for him, just a sandwich. He finished putting it together a little while later.

 

Of course, making a sandwich doesn't actually take as long as it took him,  but he was also messing around on his phone, which was a big distraction.

  
When he finally finished it the sandwich, he set it onto a plate and carried it out to Jean, who was still asleep. He bit his bottom lip nervously, debating on whether or not he should wake Jean up. He wasn't the nicest person if woken up, but then again, he wasn't a nice person at all. He would get miserable if he didn't wake up and his sandwiches bread got all hard and crusty.

 

Eren reached out and gently shook him as he set the plate onto the table. "Jean, wake up. Lunch is ready." He told him, his voice more on the quiet side as he did. Jean didn't make a movement, so Eren shook him once more. "Jean, get up."

 

It took a moment, but finally Jean woke up. He growled slightly as his eyes opened and landed on Eren. "What. The. Hell." He said as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position before fully standing up. Eren whimpered and backed up.

 

"Your lunch is ready, I didn't want it to dry up..." He said, looking down at the ground. He didn't dare make eye contact wit him. Jean reached out and grabbed a hold of his Erens neck tightly. Eren gasped and automatically grabbed onto Jeans arm, trying to pull it around. He could barely breathe with the tight grip.

 

"J-Jean, let g-g-go!" He choked out as he panicked. Jean had never gone this far before and that honestly freaked Eren out. Jean kept glaring at him for a moment before he let go, letting Eren drop to the floor coughing.

 

"Useless slut." Jean said as he grabbed his sandwich off the table and sat back down on the couch. Eren held his neck as he caught his breath again and stood up. He quickly left the living room, not looking at Jean, and walked to the bathroom. He entered it and walked to the mirror, looking in it. His neck was turning red and the handprint was obvious, there was no good way to lie about this without freaking someone out.

 

He sniffled as he looked down into the sink, tightly gripping the counter. He would have to get some kind of cover, like make up. Or maybe he could start wearing a scarf or turtle necks. Who was he kidding, that would look completely obvious considering it was summer. He sighed and put his elbows on counter, burying his face in his hands.

 

He knew that he needed to get out of this relationship before something really bad happened, but he was scared. He had nowhere else to go and even if he did, Jean would follow him. It was like he was everywhere, he didn't know what to do. 

 

Eren sighed and stood up, just in time to hear a knock on the front door. He panicked and looked around the room for something to hide his neck with. When he didn't find anything, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf, then walked out. He walked past Jean and to the door, opening it.

 

Levi stood there, leaning against the wall. He looked at Eren and pushed himself up. "Took you long enough, why are you wearing a towel around your neck like a scarf?" He questioned Eren, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I was cold." Eren quickly lied, bringing his hands up and adjusting the towel.

 

"Mm.... Can I come in?" Levi asked him. Eren nodded his head quickly and moved out of the way to allow Levi room to walk inside. Levi walked inside and Eren shut the door behind him.

 

"Are you hungry or thirsty? I could make you something real quick." He offered. Levi shook his head.

 

"No, I'm fine." He said, looking over to Jean. He didn't say anything as he watched him, but Jean was too oblivious with his sandwich to even notice the look.

 

Eren slightly nodded his head. "Alright. You can sit down." He said, pointing to the empty chair. Levi nodded and walked over to it, taking a seat. Eren walked over to the spot beside Jean and sat down. Jean glanced at him before continuing his sandwich.

 

Eren and Levi didn't do much but talk the whole time. Levi wanted to ask him the real reason behind the towel, but didn't. Not with Jean in the room and sitting beside Eren.

 

When Jean was finished with his food, Eren looked over to him. He took the plate and stood up, grabbing the now empty plate. "I'll be right back." He told Levi, excusing himself before walking out of the room and to the kitchen, leaving Levi and Jean in the room together.

 

Levi looked at Jean who looked back at him. "What hell are you staring at, old man?" Jean growled at him with a glare.

 

"Nothing pretty." Levi huffed at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He so badly wanted to slap the shit out of this horseface, but fought against. Not until the right moment.

 

"Excuse me?" Jean said, standing up, trying to be threatening. Levi rose an eyebrow at this, clearly unimpressed.

 

"Sit down, shitty face. You're not scaring anyone." He told him.

 

"Fucking midget, I will fuck you up." Jean growled darkly.

 

"I'm sure your hooves could do a lot of damage."

 

"FUCKING H-" Jean was in the middle of yelling when the sound of something breaking was heard from the kitchen. He stopped and him and Levi both looked towards the kitchen before walking to it.

 

In the kitchen, on the floor, was the plate that Jean had been using. Eren was staring at it when he heard the two enter the room. He looked up at them and bit his bottom lip, scared at how Jean would react. "I-I'm sorry, it slipped..." He whimpered out.

 

Jean, completely forgetting that Levi was still in the apartment with them, lost control. He stormed over to Eren and grabbed him by his hair. "You fucking bitch! Who in the hell do you think you are, smashing my plates?! I'm going to smash your face!" He yelled and brought his fist back, about to punch Eren hard in the face when his arm was caught.

 

"What the hell?!" Jean growled as he turned to face what was holding his arm back. However, all he got was a punch in the face that instantly made him let go of Eren. As soon as the grip was gone, Eren quickly hurried away and out of the room. Levi didn't waste a second bringing his fist back again and punching Jean in the stomach.

 

Jean growled as he recovered as best as he could from the punch and sent one back to Levi. The fight continued with punches until Jean took it to another level when he picked up a piece of the broken plate and held it out. "Get out of my apartment!" He yelled at Levi.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes as he made no attempt to move. "If I leave, Eren is coming with him." He told Jean. Jean growled at that and launched at him, jerking the sharp piece into Levi's side. Levi hissed in pain as he stumbled back and reached out, grabbing a frying pan and smashing it against the side of Jeans head, hard enough to knock him out.

 

Levi watched as Jeans body fell limp to the ground and groaned, pushing himself up. He brought his hand to the side and noticed the blood. "Fucking hell, I liked this shirt." He said in an annoyed voice. Eren ran into the room.

 

"I called the cops, they're on their way!" He said. His eyes looked at Jeans unconscious form then to Levi's bloody side. His eyes widened and he ran over to him. "He stabbed you?!" He cried out, looking at Levi.

 

Levi shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, a little. Fucker owes me a new shirt." He said, glaring down at Jean. Eren sighed and shook his head.

 

It wasn't until nearly half an hour later that the cops showed up and arrested Jean. The paramedics followed the cops in and went to Levi to take care of his side. Even though he didn't want to, they took him to the hospital, Eren riding with him in the ambulance.

 

When they had him all cleaned up, they gave him his own room. Eren was sitting in a chair beside the bed he was laying in, not saying anything. He was watching Levi, trying to come up with some way to thank him. Finally, he opened his mouth, just to be caught off.

 

"Save it, kid. I knew something was happening for a while now, I just needed the proof. You don't need to thank me." Levi told him. Eren shut his mouth and frowned.

 

"Of course I have to thank you. You saved my life, and how did you already know?"

 

"The guy didn't send a good vibe and you aren't good with lies." Levi informed him. Eren rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, whether you want a thank you or not, thank you." He told him.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your hero now." Levi told him, looking at him.

 

Eren laughed slightly and nodded. "You defiantly are. Now I have to pay you back. Go put your life in danger so I can save it and we be even." He said sarcastically. Levi rolled his eyes before looking at Eren.

 

"I have another way you can repay me." He told him. Eren tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. "How?" He asked him. Levi pushed himself up off the bed a little bit with a grunt and leaned over, claiming Erens lips into a kiss. Eren gasped and his eyes widened as his face went a dark red. He didn't know how to react, so he just slowly returned the kiss.

 

The kiss didn't last long, but it was short and sweet. Levi pulled away and looked Eren in the eye. "Look, Eren. I know that this is sudden and I don't want you to just jump into a relationship fast from now on. I want you to take your time. I kissed you to show you how I feel so you know, but that's it. If you want a relationship with me, we're going to take it slow, whether you want to or not. What you just got out of can mess a person up and possibly ruin their next relationships if they hurry them. I won't allow that to happen. If we become something, if you want to, we'll go slow and I'll show how being loved really feels, alright?" Levi told him.

 

Erens eyes widened and he slowly nodded. "Thank you... So much, Levi..." He told him, thankful that Levi wouldn't rush him. He leaned over and hugged Levi, being careful of his side. Maybe now he could finally be happy.


End file.
